


1962_Wall_ITA

by Schatz2020



Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [26]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Charles Xavier, Come Marking, Gay Sex, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Top Erik Lehnsherr
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020
Summary: Ci sono cose che Charles non fa mai. Con Erik però le cose potrebbero cambiare.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1962_Wall_ITA

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1962_Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067232) by [Schatz2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020). 



> Questo è puro e semplice PWP. Controllate i tag.

“Aaah... sì... cazzo! Mmm... aaah, Charles!” 

  
Erik non riusciva più ad emettere altri suoni se non grugniti e ansimi.   
Sorreggeva Charles con un braccio schiacciandolo contro alla parete mentre il ragazzo circondava i suoi fianchi con le gambe.   
Lo sforzo fisico lo faceva ansimare forte e il piacere di penetrarlo in piedi, in quella posizione inusuale, lo stava mandando fuori di testa. 

  
Charles aggrappato al suo collo gemeva senza contegno. Poteva vedere i loro corpi uniti riflessi nello specchio alle spalle di Erik. La visione della schiena nerboruta del tedesco, i suoi grossi muscoli contratti e tesi mentre lo sbatteva con violenza contro al muro, erano un’immagine tremendamente eccitante.

  
Erik era bellissimo. 

  
Era un giovane uomo affascinante, atletico. Ogni parte del suo corpo era perfetta, definita e tonica come quella di un atleta professionista.

  
Charles avrebbe passato giornate intere ad accarezzare e toccare quei gruppi di fibre sode.   
La pelle di Erik era liscia, tesa sotto ai muscoli. Le spalle larghe, i fianchi stretti, gli avambracci percorsi da vene in rilievo che si perdevano sui bicipiti e davano al tedesco un aspetto sfacciatamente virile. 

  
Ma la parte preferita di Charles erano i vasi che dalla V scavata dell’addome si portavano giù, verso l’inguine di Erik... quelle erano le direzioni che amava seguire più di tutte attraverso il corpo statuario di Lehnsherr. Era difficile per lui limitarsi a sfiorare quei sentieri con le sole dita... a non lambirli ad ogni occasione con la lingua.

  
I colpi di Erik ed i pensieri che Charles faceva nel vedere il loro amplesso riflesso nello specchio, lo portarono rapidamente all’orgasmo, bagnando entrambi i corpi schiacciati l’uno contro l’altro.   
Charles non aveva mai smesso di proiettare le sue fantasie nella mente del compagno che lasciò la presa facendolo accasciare ai suoi piedi. 

  
Inginocchiato davanti a lui, Charles permise ad Erik di dare libero sfogo alla sua lussuria e lo accolse in bocca, permettendogli pochi istanti dopo di riversagli un getto di sperma sulle labbra e sul volto. 

Erik respirava forte con il viso contratto dal piacere. Un ghigno di soddisfazione si dipinse sul suo volto nel vedere Charles sottomesso ai suoi piedi, gli occhi chiusi, la bocca aperta e ricoperta di seme.

  
Non era qualcosa che il professore si prestava a fare spesso ed Erik, grato per quella sconcia concessione, gli accarezzò i capelli e si sedette accanto a lui poggiandosi alla parete.

  
Rise.

  
“Chissà cosa direbbero ad Oxford se ti vedessero così, ora?” chiese ironico con il fiato ancora corto.

  
Charles aprì gli occhi ripulendosi con la mano.

  
“Oh ma zitto, Erik!” gracchiò avvampando.

  
Il tedesco scoppiò a ridere.

  
“Troia!” esclamò divertito.

  
“Maiale!” ribatté Charles chiudendosi in bagno. “Non capiterà mai più!” disse con voce stridula da dietro la porta.

  
Erik si passò una mano sulla fronte sudata e tra i capelli.

  
“Se lo dici tu, professore...” rispose ironico senza che Charles potesse udirlo. 


End file.
